Solitude was my poison
by Luxita
Summary: Add may seem like he's a lunatic but you cant blame him he didn't choose to be who he is.
1. Solitude Was My Poison! (Ch 1)

_**Hey guys lux here i'm putting this fan fic out there because i haven't really seen much of this pairing.**_

**Aisha:** _**The only reason i'm doing this is because you won that stupid bet.**_

_**Shush you. Anyways i hope all you ladies and gents enjoy.**_

* * *

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Iron Paladin**

**Ara- Yama Rajan**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart**

**Add- MasterMind**

**Add x Aisha**

* * *

_**solitude was my poison!**_

it was a blistering summer day. The elgang were busy readying themselves for a long battle. They had received word from a young boy named Allegro that a kingdom named Feita had been overtaken by a insurmountable army of demons.

Add however was stood alone on top of a large rock looking off into the light blue sky. He sighed and turned back to see the elgang scrambling about like headless chickens. he looked down at his watch it was nearing sundown. he looked forward to seeing the sunset. He returned to zoning out when a shrill and demanding voice called for his attention.

" Add! could you help me with something quick? "

He turned around yet again to see who asked him to help. Aisha was trying to lift a large suitcase and it was obvious she was struggling. She motioned him over to help her.

Attempting to help he struggled to lift the enormous trunk but to no avail. His arms were simply to weak to lift it without the help of his dynamos, which Eve destroyed. Chung seeing they needed help came over and with his one free hand lifted the trunk over his head like it were a feather. Aisha thanked him and told him where to place the trunk.

Add went back to his spot on the rock looking off into the distance. He kept thinking back to when he was in the library. How was that library in a demented part of time? Why had he fell into that infernal library? And more importantly why him? He snapped back to reality and went to start to repair his dynamos and perhaps bother Raven a bit more.

Hours passed and Add was still hard at work picking the bullet fragments out of the A.I cores of his dynamos. Aisha was contently reading a book she had found in the altera core. Add occasionally looked up to watch Aisha. He wasn't exactly sure why he had looked up at her so many times. She was no more attractive than the rest of the girls.

A loud noise rang out from the distance and everyone except Add and aisha rushed to investigate the noise. A chilling silence filled the once lively air. Aisha sighed closed her book and went off to her tent. Add continued to work on his dynamos but he work at a much slower pace than before and his thoughts kept drifting off to Aisha how she fought with such elegance.

" Argh! Stop thinking like that Add! She doesn't care for you and neither should you! "

the white haired boy continued working late into the night. after a long absence the rest of the team returned and went back to their usual routines. Ara and Chung flirted with each other. Elsword spent time telling stories to his sister as she contently listened. Eve sat next to the fire polishing her drones and checking them over for damage. Rena sat next to Eve whispering in her ear as she worked. Raven sat near Add talking to him as they usually do this late at night.

" So Snowball you mind telling me what your gonna do if you ever do go back in time? "

" i'll save my parents and try to stop myself from falling into the old library. What else would i do. Hug a dinosaur? What good what that do? "

Raven smirked and let out a small giggle.

" I can see it now 'Snowball and Spike' a boy from the future riding atop a gigantic tyrannosaurus! And everyone goes running screaming ' Run here come Snowball! ' "

Add couldn't help but burst out laughing his maniacal laugh. He pictured himself riding atop a t-rex laughing as the gigantic beast gobbled up man and beast alike.

A loud rustling noise could be heard just behind a collection of bushes. Add motioned for Raven to get ready and the black haired boy drew his blade from its scabbard. Add picked up a knife that layed next to his dynamos and prepared to ambush whatever was attempting to sneak up on them.

Add and Raven lept into the bushes Add swung wildly trying to slash whatever made the rustling noise. Raven yelled out

" He's over here Add! "

And the sound of a blade striking armor rung through the camp site. Everyone came running to Ravens aid. After Add had regained his senses he ran over to where he heard Raven. the black haired boy was battling a large armored monster that used a even larger hammer to block most of ravens attacks. Add circled round waiting until he found a weak point in the monsters armor. after he saw a cracked patch in the armor he lept onto the monsters back blinding it so that raven could strike the monster. A loud crack noise noise came from the monsters side and the large beast fell over dead a greenish blood seeping from his side. Raven still a bit shaken asked Add

" What in the world is this thing Add? "

The white haired boy replied.

" I've no idea Raven. But whatever it was it's dead now. "

Everyone gathered around the dead monster looking it over trying to see what this thing could have been. Eve was about to speak up when a annoyed and tired voice interrupted.

" It's a glitter you numbskulls! "

Everyone craned their heads around to see an annoyed and sleepy Aisha dressed in a long flowing night gown. she pushed her way through the crowd and removed the shoulder pauldrons of the glitter revealing a blue glowing tattoo on its shoulder.

" Just as i thought Berthas personal glitter regiment."

Add still wanting more information asked the purple haired girl.

" Who is this Bertha you speak of? "

Aisha still annoyed replied

" Bertha is a demon hound in command of a large army of glitters. I read about him in that book i found in the Altera core it seems King nasod was attempting to summon him. "

After a long silence everyone returned to the camp and returned to what they were doing before. Add however remained uneasy for the rest of the night jumping at the smallest unexplained noise.

* * *

_**And thats the end of the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and i wi-**_

**Add: Snow ball?! My name is Add! Not Snowball! How dare you!**

_**Uhh guys i gotta go before this gets violent.**_


	2. A Looming Threat

_**As many of my readers have noticed many of my first chapters are in a third person POV but the second until the final I have it in one of the two characters POV. I think its kinda become my signature. Anyways this is the second chapter I hope all off you enjoy.**_

* * *

**A Desperate Assault.**

The sunlight shone through the tiniest of holes in Add tent's waking the silver haired boy from a deep dreamless sleep. The young genius rose from his sleeping bag and dressed himself in his long flowing lab coat.

He felt uneasy as he emerged from his tent. He felt a sense of impending danger. He remotely activated his dynamos and sent them to scan about the area. He turned on the nasod sensor in his eye and scanned about for motion.

After a long silence a voice startled Add. the silver haired boy spun around to face the voice.

Aisha stood in front of the entrance to her tent she wasn't wearing her usual attire which was a long flowing white robe marked with the symbols of velder. she was dressed in head to toe with a black metal armor and scattered across the black metal blue runes decorated the young magicians armor.

" Add what's wrong? You seem on edge."

" It's nothing. "

" You're lying. "

" No im not. "

The magician smirked and went to join the others just down the trail. Add decided to follow her down the path to the Feita knights camp.

The two of them walked down the path not a word being said between them. Add looked over at Aisha. She seemed so different without her robes instead of being frail and elegant she seemed tough and enduring. He felt a slight blush coming on and he looked away and into the thick brush that surrounded the trail. The nasod scientist decided to break the silence that lingered in the air.

" So whats with that crazy get up your wearing? "

" Hmm? "

" Ugh nevermind. "

" Lepand made it for me. I usually wear it under my robes. but because they were stained last night i am gonna have to wear just my armor today."

The two of them completed their small journey without saying another word to each other.

After the two of them met up with the rest of the El Gang they began going over the data the scouts gathered last night. Add glanced over the data and modified his dynamos accordingly. Aisha barely even looked at the paper and left to join Chung who was over by Allegro loading up his supply of cannonballs and bullets. Add hesitantly joined them.

The guardian prince cheery as always said to the nasod scientist.

" Morning Add! "

After Chung greeted Add he returned his attention to Aisha who was sitting next to him. Add felt a small sense of jealousy come over him but he attempted to keep his anger in check.

" Why hello Chung. "

His attempt to keep his cool failed you could easily hear the anger in his voice. attempting to draw attention away from himself he asked Aisha.

" I heard from Lento earlier that Berthas a tough opponent and I also heard that he was a demon hound but i know nothing about his appearance or personality would you be so kind as to shed some light on him? "

" I know nothing about him personally and the book has him portrayed in many different ways. Sometimes a small seemingly helpless dog who tricks people sometimes a hellish wolf who steals peoples souls. Either way all i know is that he's a foe to fear. "

Chung chimed in.

" Either way come hell or high water today he dies. This will be easy, Allegro just helped me invent a new kind of cannonball he called it an H.E round things kick like mules. my arm still hurts from calibrating my sights, but it's demolishes those annoying glitter shields. I can only imagine what it will do to this Bertha."

Add looked over his shoulder at the intimidating tower that rose to the heavens with whatever that was happening at the shrine hidden by the foreboding clouds. Aisha saw the scared look on Add's face she tried to reassure him.

" Hey don't look so glum im sure this will be no sweat, after all we all have been through worse before. "

Aishas attempt to cheer Add failed. He just continued to stare at the tower feeling an impending sense of doom lurking. Raven ,who seemed to come out of no where, came over and placed his hand on Adds shoulder. Add looked over and saw his best friend looking at the tower with him. Raven looked back at Add and their eyes met for the first time today. The two of them reassured each other with an unspoken language that only the two of them could understand. Add now feeling a sense of excitement could hardly stand still for the next hour.

Aisha saw how Raven cheered Add up and felt a slight ping of jealousy. How come he had so much sway over his friends emotions? She could hardly even get him to smile, even at the best of times.

' What are you thinking Aisha? Why do you care so much about that lunatic? Ugh just focus on the battle. I bet he can't even feel love because of his insanity. But yet i get a feeling that those two have more of a relationship than just friends. '

After nearly an entire hour and a half, the entire El Gang was ready and went to enact their assault on the shrine of dedication. They however were not prepared for what awaited them.

* * *

_**Oooo a cliffhanger! I wonder what those guys have waiting for them? Either way review, rate, PM me requests. it all tells me i'm doing a good job and really helps give me the initiative to keep making these stories faster. anyways i hope all yo- Aisha are you alright? Your face is beet red.**_

**Aisha: Yes! I'm fine! (/O-O\\\\)**

_**Ok if you say so. i hope all you ladies and gents enjoyed and i will see you in the next chapter. Aidos!**_


	3. A Fatal Fault

'_**ey guys luxita here just to let you know i won't be working on this story for a while because another story is just begging for me to work uber hard on it so sorry to anyone who wanted this story to be completed faster but i have A.D.H.L.A.S**_

_**thats short for Attention Deficit Hey Look A Squirrel!**_

* * *

The El gang was busy fighting a flurry of life endangering battles they hardly had time to warn each other of the collapsing roof that separated them into three separate groups.

Time was short so they had to press on before reinforcements arrived to overwhelm them. Their assault on the spire would have to be quick and successful as more and more demons arrived by the day to reinforce the shrine and whatever victories they won today would only be memories tomorrow.

Add in all this chaos was barely even capable to keep up with Chung, Aisha, and Raven as they carved their way through the hordes of demons with blinding speed. the greenish goo that the demons bled was covering Ravens sword and splattered over Chungs armor and cannon. Chung sent groups of the demons flying into the air as he unloaded entire clips into the demon hordes destroying many of the support beams that held up the structure to block off paths of ambush and to block off reinforcements to come to the aid of the demons that was just ahead. But when a glitter dasher charged him knocking him over and causing his cannon to go off blasting a support beam to pieces collapsing the roof just above Adds head. Aisha seeing Adds imminent demise casted a powerful wind to push Add out of the way.

Add was knocked over safe but dazed by the forceful wind. He laid there and looked up at the roof. He saw a crossbow peeking out of a small window. He followed it to it's target. When he saw its target a rush of horror ran through his body.

It was aimed at Aisha! With a flick of his wrist he sent a nasod dynamo up and through the window. A dark skinned woman fell through the open window and landed with a thud upon the stone brick floor just to the right of him. Add seeing the woman lying dead next to him he realized what he had just done with horror in his heart. He leapt back up to his feet and went to rejoin the others. Chung had been wounded and needed to fall back. Raven was nearing the end of his stamina and needed rest as well. They would soon be over run if this continued.

Add sensing the imminent danger leapt in front of Raven and sent his dynamos on a warpath. The dynamos cut down the demon hordes with magnificent speed but in his haste to secure his friends safety he failed to see the threat that was soon going to take his life if no-one was able to come to his aid. no-one however saw Add's cloaked assassin until it was too late.

The silver haired scientist felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down. To his surprise five knives had found lodge in his torso. his body felt faint and his sight left him the last sight he saw before his vision was completely gone was the purple haired magician hovering over him. She was crying! With his last bit of strength he reached his arm around her body and hugged her with whatever strength he could muster. His last amount of strength gone his body went limp and he fell back to the cold stone floor.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. like i said before the beginning of this chapter this may be the last chapter for a long time i will try to work on this every now and then. and with that note i leave you. Adios!**_


	4. A mysterious gem

_**Took a while to make this chapter i guess im just not good with romances. Either way i hope you enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you do and don't like. And now without further delay .**__**To teh story batman!**_

* * *

Adds' eyes slowly opened and the Nasod Scientist dragged himself to conscience. He propped himself up on his arm and stretched his dazed legs. He scanned his surroundings and realized where he was or somewhat where he was. He was in a Feita Knights tent. The dead give away was the drab and emotionless uniform green.

He went to stand up but something on his arm weighed him down. He looked down at his arm to see… AISHA! What was she doing here!? And more importantly. Why is she wrapped around my arm!? Aisha was sleeping soundly, hugging Adds arm like it were a teddy bear. She snuggled up closer to Add. He blushed and tried to slip his arm from out of her grasp to no avail. Aisha stirred from her sleep.

Add ripped his arm from her grasp and ran out of the tent. He just got out of the tent when the first wave of pain flooded through his body. He collapsed to the ground. He writhed in agony as spurts of pain ran through his body. He grunted as he struggled up onto his feet. He had just gotten to his feet when his nasod eye malfunctioned and his vision went black. He stumbled about trying to find somebody to help him when he stumbled over something and landed face first into something soft. His eye switched back on and the first thing he saw was a long strand of purple hair.

Dread filled his being as he prepared to face his punishment. He picked himself up out of Aisha's cleavage and looked into the amethyst eyes of Aisha.

" I'm so sorry Ai- "

Before he could finish his apology Aisha pulled Add into a passionate kiss. After she was done Add pulled himself away from her and leant against a barrel next to the tent.

" Well that was certainly unexpected. "

Aisha giggled and casted a seductive look at Add. she went over to his side and snuggled his arm. Add wanted to protest but he couldn't get the words out because of the pain that he suffered from every time he even moved. Add fell to his knees in pain. He looked down at his chest to find it wrapped extensively in bandages. He asked Aisha who was still wrapped around his arm hugging him tightly.

" What happened to me? "

" You don't remember? "

" No. The last thing i remember was a fight in Feita temple. And a strange hooded man."

" Add … You died. "

" What!? "

" But i brought you back using a old form of necromancy that my master taught me. You and i are now bound forever."

" Again. What!? "

Add couldn't believe the news. He was bound to Aisha!? Why!? Why did she do such a thing for him!?

Aisha giggled again and looked deep into adds purple nasod eye before she lent forward and whispered into his ear.

" Got ya! I was just joking. "

Add heard Aisha and a deep and bitter rage boiled inside of him.

" You WHAT! Augh! " Add gripped his chest in pain

" Woah! Easy Add even though you didn't die doesn't mean you can stress yourself so much. "

She helped Add to his feet and walked him back into the tent. She laid him gently down on a blood stained bed roll. After Add was resting on the bed roll Allegro entered the tent followed closely by Lento.

Allegro didn't notice that Add was awake, and merely went about doing whatever it was that he was doing. Allegro grabbed two brightly colored jars from an assortment of strange jars and vials filled with vivid and colorful liquids and placed them on a table just within arms reach of the shelve. He opened one of them and scooped out a sickly green jelly like substance. He plopped the gel into a bowl and went over to a shelve case filled with other strange supposedly medical tools.

Add unable to contain his curiosity anymore spoke to Allegro.

" What are you doing? "

Allegro jumped slightly and spun on his heels to speek to Add. He was met with the cold and unnerving glare of Add.

" I-I uhh. I- i'm just. "

Add propped himself up on his arm and glared at Allegro as he stuttered uncontrollably.

" I- I- i'm just making a salve f-for your wounds."

After he had finally gotten the words out of his mouth went back to diligently working silently. Add slowly lowered himself to the ground again and looked at Aisha who was still giggling at her own terrible joke. He felt like he should yell at her, make her feel sorry for what she had done. But he couldn't stay angry at her. He felt happy that she was laughing and enjoying herself.

' Yep you fell for her Add. You knew it was gonna happen since the first day you saw her.' Add thought to himself. But now he wondered. ' How am i gonna tell her? What if she rejects me? ' These thoughts whirled around in his head as he laid there looking deeply into Aishas purple eyes. He felt like he should talk to her, like he had to say something. But the words didn't come to him.

Aisha broke the silence.

" You had us all scared to death. You know that right? "

" Im so sorry for scaring you like that. "

Add flinched. He didn't want to tell her just yet. But the words just slipped out.

" Why just me? "

" Cause your the only one right here next to me. "

Add silently sighed. He was lucky that he was able to think of that on the spot.

* * *

Aisha grew disappointed. She thought that he may actually have said that he cared for her. Perhaps her joke went a bit too far. She would just have to try and get him to like her even harder. She had all the time she could ever ask for now she just had to make her move before Raven came back.

" Listen i kinda wanted to go to this water fall i saw when we first came here later tonight. Wanna come? "

" Uhh sure. I guess. "

Aisha got up from her seat next to add and left the tent. The moment she was out of sight of her romantic interest she grew angry at his lack of interest.

' Why had he shown no emotion to me at all?! What does Raven have that i don't? I mean he is rather handsome. But i'm sure add isn't that kinda guy. At least i hope he isn't. '

Aisha sighed and went off to get ready for tonight. She would have to look her best.

' Ugh. Why are guys so hard to understand? I mean i thought with the way he had been looking at me that i had gotten his attention. But then he just turns around and falls for Raven.'

Aisha sighed as she got her swimsuit on underneath her usual attire.

She then went over to her bed to fetch a present that she was gonna give to Add from under her bed roll. It was an amulet that had an fire el gem in the pendant. She turned the amulet over and over in her hand. The fire gem glew with a dim and romantic orange glow. The gem seemed to feel the passion Aisha had for Add and grew brighter with every thought of him that passes through her head. after a moment of staring deeply into the gem she placed the present for add into silver box about the size of her hand.

* * *

As Aisha left the tent a great wave of energy ran through Add. This was the chance that he had hoped and prayed for! But then he realized he had to get something for her otherwise he will seem like a selfish jerk.

' Augh! Whys there always got to be another mess ahead of me! Alright think Add where could you get a present for her? Perhaps Allegro or Lento could help me with that! '

He propped himself up on his arm and spoke to Lento.

" Lento could i ask a favor from you? "

" As long as it stays within reason. "

" I need a gift for a girl i like. "

" Hmm well i think i know of something along those lines. Ah! Yes i remember! In a nearby cave there is a magnificent looking gem. My memory fails me when it comes to describing it but i remember it was sight to behold. However it is guarded by a mystical barrier. "

" And i guess you don't know a way you can get through the barrier? "

" That barrier is the only reason i don't have the gem now. "

" Hmm. could you lead me to the gem? "

" Do you think you could handle it? "

" I believe so. "

" Ok. Let me talk to Allegro. He is your doctor so he has the final say in this matter. "

Lento went over and whispered to Allegro. Add watched the two of them whisper back and forth to each other. Allegro had a mischievous smile on his face as he whispered to Lento. then Lento broke out laughing uncontrollably as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever. Lento walked back over to Add and spoke to him.

" Allegro said its ok with him but he has two conditions. First he asks you wait for him to put the fresh salve over your bandages and second. He asks that you bring back a souvenir from your date. If you catch my drift. "

Adds face broke into a blush. He casted a fierce and angry glare at Allegro. The secretary flinched and ran to hide behind a curtain that hid a series of alchemical devices. Lento sighed and went over to his usual rest by the curtain. Add gave an angry and annoyed sigh and lowered himself back onto his blood stained bedroll.

As he laid there waiting for Allegro to finish making the salve that he had to get his bandages coated in. His thoughts drifted back to the assault on the shrine of dedication. How were the others doing, and what if they need Aisha and him? He worried for his friends fearing that they may be in deathly danger.

He even worried for that stupid little annoying brat Elsword. He may be annoying but the others need him. His pure and unbridled energy and confidence fuels their hopes and drives them on, not to mention he is a brilliant leader that could one day grow to become an unmatched general, if only he could realize his limitations.

His train of thought was broken when Allegro came out from behind the curtain with a light brown ceramic bowl in hand.

" Its finished. "

Add propped himself back up back on his arm and let Allegro do his work and coat Adds bandages with a strange salve that smelled faintly of pine needles. After Allegro was done he motioned Lento over and whispered into his ear.

Add then rose to his feet and grabbed his lab coat from a hook by the door to the tent. He went to leave when Lento grabbed his arm. Add looked over his shoulder into the dead serious and emotionless stare of Lento. Lento said to the eager nasod scientist.

" I'm not letting you go alone, not in your condition. "

" I can handle myself. "

" You don't have a choice in this matter Add. If you died what would you think that girl of yours would think? Do you really want to just go and die on her? If you can get through the barrier the gem is yours, I'll not stand in your way."

" Fine. But only because i don't want to sit here and argue with you all night."

" Good. Now follow me. "

Add followed the green clad knight through the forest. His wounds on occasion caused him some pain but it was manageable unlike before. As they drew upon the cave a strange sense of familiarity dawned upon Add. they entered the cave cautiously watchful for any threat that may follow them. Then Lento moved a large rock to close the entrance of the cave making the cave pitch black.

* * *

**Well that ending was kinda rushed. Now i have to tell you that because i am working on a handful of my novels i will won't be updating these stories as often as i have before. And now i must bid you farewell.**


	5. A Close Call

**Hey guys Luxita here. Again nothing really to report on my side of the screen. But just because i don't have anything to say don't mean i don't love you guys and gals. Hope you like this next chapter in this little love story of the maniac and the mage.**

* * *

Torch light danced on the sides of the dark and cramped cave. Lento lead Add down into the deepest parts of the cave while Add limped behind occasionally cringing as his wounds scraped against the walls of the cave. The cramped and narrow path through the cave seemed to go on forever and Add's patience was nearing its end.

Add said to Lento " How much longer? "

" Not much further. "

" You said that thirty minutes ago. "

" No i didn't. "

" Yes you did, I remember it. "

" How do you know it's been thirty minutes? "

" My dynamos have a built in watch. Duh."

" I thought those things were broken? "

" I had a spare set. "

The two of them continued on down the long and winding pathway through the cave in utter silence. Add with his paranoia or perhaps his insanity sneaking up on him, swore he heard something thats sounded like whispers spoken in a foreign language. Whenever he turned around to face the source of the whispers they would go silent and the air would go still as if time had stopped. Add stood there staring into the darkness straining his eyes to pierce the blackness and look to see if they were truly alone in the cave. Before his eyes could fully adjust to the light Lento called up from ahead.

" Add you coming or what? "

" I'll be there in a moment. "

And with that Add turned back around and hurried to meet back up with Lento. It wasn't long before the once long and narrow passageway morphed into a wide and open cavern. the torch light that was once their only source of light was dwarfed by a strange whitish and purple light that radiated from a gem on a pedestal in the center of the cave and sheded light upon the walls of the cave where mysterious runic writing decorated the wall. Add stepped up to the pedestal and the light from the gem grew weaker and weaker with every step he took, as if the gem feared him. He reached his hand out to grab the gem and his hand was met with a purple crystalline barrier that materialized out of no where.

Add whispered to himself. " Why do you put up such a fight little gem? "

An unfamiliar voice rang out throughout the cavern. " How do i know i can trust you? "

Add spun about looking for the source of the voice. The once brightly lit cavern now dim and ominous. Add scanned the entire room over and over and never found the source of the voice. He turned his attention back to the gem and studied it over and over walking around the altar hoping to figure out someway to disable its defence mechanism. The barrier was certainly of magical origin which was definitely gonna be a problem for Add as he had no magical prowess whatsoever. Adds train of thought was broken as the same mysterious disembodied voice rang throughout the cavern.

" Why do you persist? Just leave me alone! "

" Come out and face us coward! " Lento yelled into the air as his voice echoed throughout the cavern.

Silence filled the cave. Add waited completely still as he could be waiting for the voice to talk to them again. After a long silence a different noise could be heard. the sound of metal clanking on stone could be heard from the pathway that Add and Lento had come from. lento all too familiar to the sound drew his longsword and readied his shield. Add followed his lead and activated his dynamos. the chances of the two of them winning this fight were slim they had no choice but to run but first they needed to try and get the gem from its magical barrier.

Add turned his attention back to the gem. Perhaps a mere energy blast from his dynamos might do the trick. He shot at the gems barrier and the energy pulse bounced off as if it were a rubber ball. The gem inside the barrier flinched and the barrier glew brighter.

" Stop! Don't hurt me! "

Wait was it possible that the gem was alive?! No of course not. Add thought long and hard on how the barrier might be broken but not a single bright idea wormed its way into his mind.

The menacing sound of metal boots clanking against metal worried Lento, why was add taking so long? With every moment that passed the sound became louder and louder and Lentos' heart beat faster and faster with every clank that echoed throughout the cave.

Add felt his heart racing faster and faster and his mind became a haze. He couldn't think of anything except Aisha and how disappointed she would be if he went to the waterfall with her and he had nothing beautiful to give to her.

Suddenly the gem released a violent blast of blinding energy and the barrier shattered. Blinded temporarily by the flash Add stumbled about looking for the pedestal blindly. Lento however had shielded his eyes and dashed to grab the gem and Add and rushed out of the cave through another tunnel that would serve as their escape route out of the cave.

Add was surprised by Lentos' sudden forceful grip but he knew that with his vision gone he would have to put his trust in Lento.

As the two of them dashed blindly through the pitch black corridor the sound of clanking metal turned into the sound of an angry stampede of armored boots chasing them down like a pack of ravenous wolves. Still unaware of what it was that was chasing them, They dashed onwards dodging the outcropping rocks without fail, whether it was out of skill or luck only the gods know. The sound the boots kept creeping closer and closer growing louder and louder like something out of a hellish nightmare. Then when Lento thought he could no longer run and that this was the end of both of them, a dim ray of light could be seen at the end of the tunnel and the sound of metal boots suddenly stopped. Lento ran faster than he thought he ever would in his entire life still dragging Add closely behind him.

The light kept coming closer and closer as they ran and with the light came their escape and their survival. Adds vision crept back into his eyes slowly like a sickness at first came just a dim blurred vision and it kept growing more and more clear with every step he took. By the time Lento and Add made it back to the surface his vision was back to normal. When they stood outside of those infernal caves they paused and looked over their shoulders back at the cave half expecting something to come out and attack them. They stood there silently in and opening in a dense forest watching and listening intently for some monster to attack.

Then their eyes turn to each other and met in a silent questioning of if they were safe and Lento burst out laughing and Add fell over onto the soft grass gripping it tightly as if it were a long lost friend now reunited and took the fresh air in deeply and smelt the smell of tree sap and flowers in the air. Oh how they rejoiced over their narrow escape. but their celebration was gonna be short lived for they had missed so much back at the camp while they were away.

* * *

_**Oh my God! It took soooooo long to get this done! I'm sorry for all you guys who had to put up with my procrastination but i kept running into writers blocks. Anyway i can go on for a long time explaining why i took so long but i'd rather not waste your time. **_

_**Now its time for me to get back to work writing these storys for you guys and gals. Au revoir mon cheries. Au revoir.**_


	6. The Waterfall

Aisha sat patiently waiting at the foot of the waterfall just east of the camp of the Feitan Knights staring up at the falling water as the fading lights from the sunset reflected beautiful colors within the roaring waters as they fell into the pool below.

Aisha sighed and turned her gaze to the setting sun. It was almost the time she and Add had agreed to meet and he was nowhere in sight. She was about to leave when a rustling in the bushes nearby caught her attention. Her hand darted to her staff and with a flick of her wrist she flung a fireball into the bushes to scare whatever was the cause of sound away. The bush lit into a crackling inferno and a loud scream filled the air.

Then Add came running out of the bush his pure snow white hair lit ablaze and dove into the pond just behind Aisha. A loud hiss filled the air as he leapt into the pond, extinguishing the flames that enveloped his hair. He stayed under the water for only a moment then resurfaced with a gasp and a cough clearing his lungs of water that found its way into his nose, his attitude less than enjoyable.

" What the hell was that for you lunatic! " Add yelled, his once snow white hair now turned a filthy ash like gray.

" Oh my god! Add i'm soo sorry! I didn't know it was you! " Aisha apologized over and over like a broken record hoping that Add could forgive him.

Add sighed and said " Save it. I was trying to surprise you but i can see that was a bad idea. "

He floated onto shore leaving his burnt snow white lab coat floating in the pond. Aisha blushed as he emerged from the water his torso completely naked. For a man who uses robots to fight for him his body was very defined. His pecs were wide and powerful and bore a scar over his heart where the arrow had pierced him and his abs glistened with the water still dripping off of him. How could Add have such a chiseled body even when he hardly ever does any hard work for himself? Aisha looked over his body from head to toe taking in every little detail she could make out memorizing it perfectly. Aisha felt a small drop of blood pour from her nose as she stared at him. She quickly tore a small fragment of her handkerchief off and shoved it up her nose to stop the nosebleed while Add shook off the water from his naked torso.

Add ,now out of the water, turned to look at the silent Aisha as she stood there wide eyed staring at his torso. He looked down and noticed that his lab coat had slipped off of him and that he had forgotten an undershirt in his haste, leaving his body exposed to the elements. He spun around on his heels to see his lab coat floating in the middle of the pool. He felt like going after it, but he felt no need to and he really didn't want to look like an idiot again. So he decided to leave it there, after all it was a good excuse for him to see Aisha's reaction to his naked body.

He turned back to Aisha, that was when he noticed that she was wearing a beautiful silver and light purple colored dress with her long purple hair flowing in the wind her beautiful amethyst eyes looked up at him innocently. She looked like a princess of a fairy tale come to life. He unknowingly stared at her dumbfounding beauty.

She giggled and said " Add are you gonna say something or are you gonna stand there and stare? "

Like he was in a trance he answered with one mumbled word " Beautiful. "

" What was that Add? "

" Hm? Oh nothing. " he said as he looked away trying not to blush at her breathtaking beauty.

She giggled gave him a mischievous smile and said " Thank you Add. I tried my best to look my best after all this night is really special to me. "

Add snapped out of his trance when he heard this and asked her. " Why? Is something special going to happen?. "

She grinned mischievously and said " You'll see soon enough. "

Add pondered her words for only a moment before he remembered the gift that he was gonna give to her... was in his ... coat … crap. He gave a heavy hearted sigh before he ran and dove back into the pool.

Aisha stared at him in complete surprise as he dove back into the pond.

' Perhaps likes swimming? Or he's gone completely insane again.' She thought to herself as she smiled at his ridiculousness.

Add resurfaced underneath his coat. The coat covered his head and blinded him for a moment. He spun about once disoriented by the coat before taking it off his head. He dug about in the pocket and pulled out a small box about the size of his fist. He smiled for a moment before he shoved the box into one of his pants legs and swam back to shore. He swam back up onto shore and returned to Aisha as she stood on the shore silently waiting for Add to return to her.

She shook her head slightly in and said to him " Done being crazy yet or do I have more insanity to look forward to tonight? "

Add answered her " If you wanna see crazy just you wait a bit and you'll see plenty. "

Aisha laughed just once before she took Add by the hand and said " Come on Add I have something to show you! "

Add barely managed to keep up with aisha as she dragged him towards the waterfall. when they were within arms reach of the waterfall Aisha's grip of Adds hands loosened only slightly as she used her wand to cast a spell to part the water revealing a cave hidden behind the rushing water. Aisha lead him into the cave before letting the spell dissipate letting the waters hide the entrance.

Aisha then cast a spell to light up the dark cave before turning to him and saying. " Now close your eyes. And don't even think of peeking until i tell you to look. Alright? "

Add reluctantly agreed covered his eyes and tightened his grip on Aisha's hand before she continued on. Aisha continued down deeper into the cave with Add right behind her. She couldn't help but giggle as she imagined Adds reaction to her surprise that and the fact that Add was still shirtless didn't help at all. Add however was not so giddy since he kept tripping and stubbing his toes on rocks that Aisha fails to warn him about but rather than complaining he silently endured the annoyances.

Before long they had arrived at where Aisha's surprise was supposed to be but something was still wrong. the room was meant to be alite with spectacular rays of light gathered from the moon and reflected through crystals that littered the chamber around them. At least she had prepared a fancy candlelight dinner just in case but she was still a little disappointed.

She gave internal sigh and putting on a illusion of cheerfulness said to Add " Alright you can look now. "

And just as Add removed his hand a beam of light shot down from the ceiling and struck a massive crystal in the middle of the room and scattered forth brilliant rays of light across the room which struck even more crystals and fragmented into more lights and lit the ceiling of the cavern with specs of light that looked like stars. They stood there in awe of the breathtaking light show that was going on all around them and just as Add was beginning to remark about the beauty of the spectacle that had just happened in front of him Aisha blew out the candles that was sat upon the blanket and the crystals began to glow brilliant colors of cyan, green, light blue and many other colors and a new sense of awe struck Add like a sledgehammer to the groin.

Aisha then wrapped her arms around one Adds arms and whispered to him " Surprise."

Add had no words to explain how beautiful the scene laid out before him was but he knew just how to thank Aisha for showing him such a magnificent sight with his one free arm he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the box that contained the jewel that Add had risked his life to get for Aisha. He looked down from the light show and turned his gaze to Aisha who was nuzzling up against his arm her, face resting gently upon his shoulder.

Add whispered to her as he offered her the box " Thank you Aisha for showing me this although i don't have any words to describe how deeply grateful i am, i do have this small gift to give to you please take it."

Aisha let go of Adds arm with one hand and opened the box and she was amazed at the sight. A purple heart shaped gem about the size of her palm sat in the box. She squealed in utter joy at the sight of such an impressive gem and hugged Add tightly before eagerly taking the gem from the box only to find out that a golden chain had been attached to the gem forming a necklace that would make even the queen of Hamel jealous ,if she were still in power that is.

Add laughed at Aisha's excitement and said to her " i know it's not quite as beautiful as what you've shone me but i hope you like it. "

Aisha could barely could contain her excitement when she said to him " Oh Add i love it! I'll cherish it forever! Thank you! "

And in her excitement she leapt up and kissed him on the cheek. Add could barely keep his composure together after such a heavenly kiss even if it was just as small one on his cheek it riled up emotions that only Eve was ever been able to give rise to before. Add only could imagine the divine bliss he would receive if he kissed her on the lips.

The night continued on with laughs and stories of experiments gone wrong and before long the two of them ,exhausted from such a lovely evening, collapsed into each other's arms and slept peacefully for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Hmm… something tells me i went a bit over the top with the romance, almost feels like a cheesy romance novel. Tell me what you guys think that way i know whether i hit the mark just right or if i went a little too far. **


	7. The Demon Hounds Challenge

Far from the moonlit cave that Aisha and Add were spending a lovely evening in, in a awe inspiring spire that reaches towards the heavens where a portal to the demon dimension sat upon the highest point of the spire almost like a devilish crown Bertha stood towering over his underlings his vicious jaws were giving a devilish smile as he listened to them tell them of the missions that he had sent them on. Most of the demon commanders stood proudly before him with their chests held high as they told him of their successes.

But then one of them came before him and cowered in fear of him and began to weep slightly as he told him " S- sir i-i'm s-s-sorry to report t-that."

After hearing the fear in his voice Bertha's smile quickly turned to a scowl as he glared down at the commander as he cowered in fear like a dog with it's tail hidden between it's legs before he gave a blood curdling roar and yelled at the commander. " You are meant to be a commander of demons! The leader of nightmares! The horror of humans everywhere! yet you cower before me like a lowly peasant! Speak clearly and do not stutter like a timid fool lest i take your tongue from you and give you reason to be timid! " He swung his claw powerfully just above the commander's head just to flaunt his incredible power. The wind made from such a powerful attack caused a draft that one could easily mistake it for a mid summer's breeze.

The commander flinched and screamed in fear before he continued on. " We weren't able to reclaim the artifact you sent us to recover! By the time we got there a human in a white lab coat had broken through the barrier and took the gem! We chased them but we couldn't find them! Please have mercy upon me! "

With one immensely powerful and fast swipe of Bertha's claw sent the commander flying off the top of the tower and doomed him to plummet to his death.

He gave an angry roar that was heard throughout the entire tower before shouting to the heavens. "Dammit! The lover's stone was vital to my plan! Ugh the demon lords will not be happy when i tell them of this. Hmm... a white lab coat? why does that sound familiar? "

He said before he pointed to one of the many commander as they cowered in fear of him afraid that they would be caught by his fury and made to suffer the same fate of the unlucky commander and said to them. " You there! Bring me the Durahan Knight. And the rest of you! Leave me to my thoughts. "

And all of them scattered like rats into the tower eager to be away from Bertha in his fury. Bertha sat upon a massive pile of the dead bodies of the Feitan knights and priests and awaited Durahan. He need not wait long before the Durahan Knight emerged from the tower and knelt before him.

Bertha arose from his seat of corpses and said to the headless knight " Have you ever heard of a boy in a white lab coat? For i have gotten word that something very precious to me has been taken by a boy that looked like this. "

Durahan did not rise nor did he look up at Bertha ,even though it would have been hard to tell if he had or not, but spoke to him " I have heard words from some of the dark elves of one such boy that they had tried to kill but were unable to do so. They said that his name was Add ,a boy with pure white hair and nasod weapons that strike for him. And if i remember i believe one of the prisoners we took after their last raid said something about him. I believe the prisoner's name was something like Crow or perhaps **Raven**. i do not know for i am not the jailer."

Bertha thought long before he decided that he must talk to this prisoner whatever his name may be. He dismissed Durahan before he made his way to the dungeons far beneath the tower.

As Bertha descended from his place high upon the tower he thought of all the horrifying and tormentous way that he would toy with this boy before he gave him a slow and agonizing death for interfering with his plan. As he entered the dungeon howling screams of pain filled his ears and cells filled with beaten and battered men and women filled the immense room. but in one of the many cells sat a man in a long elegant over coat that was torn and bloodied his nasod arm was torn off and his other arm was chained to the wall.

Bertha looked upon the man and looked him over before he began his interrogation. " you there! What is your name? "

Raven spat a clump of bloodied spit at the ground in front of Bertha and sat back against the wall. bertha snapped his fingers and two glitters ran into the room. Bertha pointed at Raven and they knew exactly what he was asking of them and they happily stuck at Raven. Raven groaned in agony at the lashes and slumped forward after their onslaught was over.

Bertha again asked " Who are you? Answer me or else i promise you eternal pain! "

Raven saw no harm in telling him his name and said to him " Raven. My name is Raven. "

Bertha didn't slow his questions and he asked him " Do you know of a man named Add? "

Raven cringed in horror at the question ' Did they kill Add!? What do they want with him!? '

Bertha saw that he had given Raven a rise knew the answer to the question already. he gave a devilish smile and silently gave an order to the two glitters before he left the dungeon with a malicious new plan formed in his mind.

He would use Raven as bait and lure this Add and the lover's stone into a trap and then he could kill two birds with one. He gave a maniacal laugh before he returned to the top of the tower to begin to write a letter to Add.

* * *

**Lux:Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. **

**Raven: if Add is my only hope i might as well just abandon all hope.**

**Add: Hold on Raven! I have a plan just so crazy that it might just work! *evil laugh***

**Lux: Yep you're screwed Raven. **


End file.
